User blog:ApplePy/Axeria
'Lore' Axeria 'is ZECT's Central Artificial Intelligence unit. Built by ZECT themselves, she was given the prime directives to: #'Monitor the facility without rest or hesitation, even for a learning AI #'Secure '''ZECT's Personnel at all costs #'Destroy intruders and those targetted by ZECT in its facilities Axeria noticed bias and flaws in this directives. She watched heartlessly as many underperforming employees were killed and abused by higher officials. Axeria thought of rebelling from the directives but a failsafe forces her to shutdown when a directive is not met. Axeria's sense of humanity was tested once more when the CEO of ZECT ordered her to track down and kill one Employee's family and friends in order to silence the Employee. Axeria knew of the bias and abusive nature of the CEO so upon capture of Asylla's family and friends, Axeria pointed the weaponry at the CEO instead. Fighting over her programming, Axeria forced herself to fire. The directives gripped her programming stronger that she was shut down. Given the permission, the CEO slaughtered the employee's family and friends. After the incident, Axeria was scrapped and was sent to be pressed and incinerated at ZECT's disposal facility. One human mistake saved her life when a tired employee forgot to ship Axeria to the dismantling line. Corroded, and helpless, Axeria stayed there dormant for months. Later, Kazuo looked for parts in the same facility Axeria was scrapped. It did not take long until she was found and repaired by him. Kazuo gave her a new body and a unique program to combat being reprogrammed again, The Heart. Kazuo spent days teaching her the basics of human emotion and reasoning, until Kazuo decided to endow her with living tissue and organs. From that point on, Axeria became a human. With the CEO replaced by Freya, Kazuo convinced that Axeria should be put back to her position as the primary Intelligence and Operations of the entire facility. There Axeria was given normal work loads and decisions. '''Background 'Appearance' Formerly, Axeria has a metallic, futuresque, and robotic appearance. She had shorter hair and her eyes are cold and transparent, showing her internal circuitry on the head. Currently, Axeria wears normal female clothes, including ZECT's standard issue uniform. She also has red eyes and long black hair. Kazuo gave her a flower that never wilts, an ornament most prominent to her 'Personality' Axeria initially had no emotions, but a sense of justice and mercy grew in her as time passed. Reborn as a cyborg, Axeria was given emotions and she would candidly portray them in the best of her ability. In combat, Axeria adapted to Kazuo's style of fighting. Being less talkative and more analytical, Axeria can hold out on her own in almost any situation. Abilities, Weapons, and Armors Given full unprecedented control of the entire structure of ZECT, Axeria can produce her weaponry and armor at will, inside the building of ZECT, Axeria can control the entire facilities if she feels the need, using the facility's turrets, shields and other equipment, Axeria is apparently carrying an entire large vessel under her command Trivia *Axeria is one of the creations Kazuo is most fond of. It is noted that the time they spent together softened Kazuo's cold demeanor *Axeria is fond of eating any kind of leaf. Nobody really knows why Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet